In the field of the construction and repair of walls and ceilings, a challenge exists in joining together two adjacent sections of wallboard, drywall, plywood or the like into a contiguous, non-broken wall or ceiling. Specifically, it is difficult to join the pieces in a smooth and contiguous manner without bulges or depressions appearing in the finished, wall. Given the extreme planar nature of modern sheet material, such unevenness is obvious to any viewer of the finished wall, leading to an unsatisfactory final effect.
One common occurrence that makes the joining of two sections of wallboard even more challenging is that when the two sections of sheet material are joined together, the point at which the sheets are joined often does not overlap with a supporting stud or beam. As a result, there is not proper support for the sheet material. This lack of support can exacerbate the unevenness between sections of wall requiring additional labor to smooth the walls out using a spreadable overlay material, or cutting the sections of sheet material to ensure that they do coincide with an underlying support, which can lead to significant waste of sheet material.